Switcharoo
by NatNicole
Summary: Thanks to their partners, Ken and Davis end up swapping bodies. Will this give Ken back his humanity? But what to do when Arukenimon and Mummymon are after the two boys? Will they get them, or can they escape?


Thanks to a spell Veemon and Wormmon did, Daisuke and Ken switch places after ep. 3 of 02. I got the idea for this miniseries from 'This Is Your Life'. Any bit taken from it belongs to its writer, not me.

**The swap**

Recap

_Davis was playing in a soccer match against the famous Ken Ichijouji and injured the other boy's ankle in a tackle. In retaliation, Ken (as the Digimon Emperor) had Davis degrade himself, threatening to feed the other five DigiDestined to Deltamon. However, the real DigiDestined appeared, revealing the deception. Ken vowed to take over the Digital World, but Davis tackled him in a scuffle. During the fight, Davis recognized a familiar cut on the Emperor's leg. Defeated, Ken revealed that he was the Digimon Emperor and flew off on Airdramon._

_Unknown to the DigiDestineds, Veemon and Wormmon knew this would happen because they were really from the future. Thanks to a freak accident involving a Clockmon, they had gotten sent to the past and merged with their past selves the day Davis met Veemon. That night, they had held a secret conference (who knows how they knew the other was from the future too, must be a DNA partner thing) and decided to do something to help Ken before he could cause more damage. They agreed on letting everything go the way it should until Ken revealed he was really the Digimon Emperor._

_At Ken's house, Wormmon and DemiVeemon (The In-Training had snuck out of Davis' room through the Digiport) came through the computer when they were sure the young genius was fast asleep. DemiVeemon had a book with him, and the two Digimon did a spell._

_"I hope this worksh," DemiVeemon said before bidding his best digital friend goodnight. Wormmon glanced at his human partner before returning to the Digital World._

Recap end

* * *

"Davis! Davis, get up now, you little toad!"  
Ken rolled over in bed, ignoring the shouts that had to be all in his head anyway. He'd been having a really nice dream...  
"Davis! You'll be late for school!"  
Ken pulled his sheets over his head. Then he frowned. These weren't his sheets...  
Someone grabbed him and wrenched him out of the bed. Ken angrily struck out with a yell. "Get off me!"  
"I told you to get up, you moron! And don't you hit me or you'll be sorry!"  
Ken stared. This girl wasn't a DigiDestined. Or a Digimon. He'd never seen her before ever.  
"Jun! Davis! Stop that!"  
Ken stared at the woman who was glaring at them both. Who was she? Where on Earth was he? What was going on?  
"Jun, leave your brother alone. Davis, hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late."  
They marched out, closing the door behind them. Ken stared at the door in utter confusion.  
"What...?"  
He froze. That wasn't his voice! He hadn't realised before but it definitely wasn't his voice.  
"What's going on!"  
He looked around in a panic, then dived out of the room. A bathroom. He needed a bathroom. There'd be a mirror there. He had to see himself.  
Luckily no one saw him frantically trying to work out where the bathroom was. Diving in, Ken locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror.  
Davis Motomiya's face stared back at him.  
"What?" Ken whispered "No. No, this can't be! This isn't possible!"  
He ran his fingers over his face slowly. It was definitely this body's reflection in the mirror. The face wore an expression of stupefied horror. Ken looked down at his pale yellow pyjamas, shaking violently. "Oh my God!"  
"Davis! Get out of the bathroom!"  
Didn't that girl give anyone a break?  
"In a second!"  
"No, now!"  
Ken left the bathroom. It seemed easier. He managed to make his way back to Davis's room and sat on the bed.  
This couldn't be real. This was some sort of very bad dream. A very, very bad dream. It was Wormmon's cooking. That was it. Wormmon had insisted on cooking and making juice for him yesterday, so he had given him food poisoning. And any minute now, he'd wake up and this would just be a terrible, terrible dream.  
"Davis, are you getting ready?"  
"Yes!" Ken yelled "Okay, clothes. Davis has to have clothes. I just need to find them."  
He grabbed the first clothes he could find and pulled them on, trying not to see any of Davis's naked body. That would be just too freaky.  
"Okay. Now I need a time table. What classes does he have?"  
Ken frantically clawed around the room, desperately hunting for a time-table. He couldn't find one.  
"Davis, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing!" Ken yelled. Grabbing his - Davis's hair - he yanked at it "Oh GOD!"  
Eventually he just grabbed Davis's bag and hoped that it had been packed the night before. Pulling on the orange and white sneakers, he walked out of the room, praying that he'd wake up really soon.

* * *

Davis sighed. He'd been having such a nice set of dreams and now he was being woken up by the sound of an alarm clock. Boredly, he stretched, like he always did. His arm banged on the wall, as usual. But it was his right arm, not left like usually.

Davis frowned, opening his eyes. When he sat up, he nearly banged his head on the ceiling. Davis saw he was in an unfamiliar bed that was like the top bunk of a bunk bed. The room wasn't familiar either. "What the heck?"  
Then he clutched at his throat. That wasn't his voice!  
Leaping out of bed, he fell flat on the floor.

A woman's worried voice came through the bedroom door: "Ken? Honey, are you all right?"

Davis didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. When he saw the door about to be opened, he hastily said: "Don't come in! I'm fine!"

"All right. Breakfast is ready, dear," the voice, which Davis assumed was Ken's mum's, said.

"Who's Ken?" Davis wondered, looking for clothes. He found a light grey shirt and matching trousers, probably a school uniform.

As soon as he was dressed, he noticed a black and grey D3 on the desk by the computer. He picked it up. "This Ken kid… is a DigiDestined?"

Davis left the bedroom with the digivice in his hand and soon found the bathroom. He took a look in the mirror, and saw a boy his age with navy hair cut like Kari's and dark blue eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw, but he saw something in those eyes that made him both feel sorry for Ken and a little scared of him. He somehow seemed familiar…

Suddenly, Davis caught on. He realised that Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he had found out only yesterday. And he was in Ken's body. He wasn't in his own! "Okay, this isn't funny!" Davis yelled. The reflection yelled it too and Ken's voice came from Davis's mouth. Davis gulped.  
"What's going on?" he said "Come on, whoever did this had better come tell me that they're sorry and switch me and Ken back, okay? I'm getting scared. Really. Just stop it!"  
But it was Ken's voice. Ken's face. Ken's body.  
"Oh God!" Davis wailed, staring at himself in the mirror "Oh my God!"

* * *

Kari and TK looked at each other with a knowing smile. The bell had just rang, so Davis was late again. Said boy suddenly burst in. Something seemed wrong but Kari couldn't quite work out what.  
"Motomiya, why are you late?"  
"Sorry, Sensei. I..." Davis appeared to be scrambling for an excuse "I..."  
"Oh, just sit down and report to me at the end of the lesson," the teacher said wearily. This obviously wasn't the first time Davis had hurtled in late without an excuse.  
Davis sat on his chair, looking dishevelled and panicked. TK wondered if he was okay. Kari started to feel worried, especially since Davis didn't smile back at her. He was always glad if she smiled at him! Then Kari realised what was bothering her. Davis wasn't wearing his goggles!

Twenty minutes later, Ken sat at Davis's desk, struggling to keep awake.  
This was so boring! He knew this all already and it was so easy! How could anyone stay awake in these classes? Stifling another yawn, Ken began to doodle on Davis's notepad, something he had last done when he wasslittle.

The teacher was halfway through a math problem which he doubted anyone in this class would be able to solve in a million years when he called on Ken: "Motomiya Daisuke!"

Assuming Daisuke was Davis' real first name, Ken looked up. "Huh?"  
"Are you paying attention?"  
"Yes," Ken said disinterestedly.  
"Then perhaps you'd like to come up and do this sum on the board," the teacher suggested with a smirk.  
Ken heard giggles. Obviously Davis was rubbish at maths. Ken felt a sting of annoyance on Davis's behalf. Getting up, he went up to the problem and wrote the correct answer on the board, before writing a long, more complex looking sum next to it.  
"That's another way to solve the problem, Sensei," he said helpfully "It's slightly harder, but you get a more accurate result."  
He nearly laughed at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces. He spotted one of the other DigiDestineds, the blond one, giving him a speculative look. He walked back to his seat feeling smug and sat down, continuing with his doodling. Someone prodded him on the back. Turning, he saw that he was being offered a note. Taking it, he unfolded it. 'How'd you do that, Davis? And where're your goggles?'

Ken took his pen and wrote 'Study support. Forgot the goggles.' Then he passed it back. The boy handed it to the DigiDestined girl who unfolded it, read it and stared at him, a little shocked. Ken wasn't sure if it was because Davis always wore the goggles or because the idea of Davis getting study support seemed strange.

He decided to go on impersonating Davis until he could figure out how to get back to his own body.

"Since when are you getting study support?" TK asked as soon as the lesson was over. Kari had obviously passed the note to him.

"Parents," Ken replied, already having thought that study support should be good enough excuse for being smart all of a sudden.

"Wow, that's some support," Kari said. Then she frowned. Davis didn't blush or grin like he usually would when she complimented him. Instead, he seemed like he was in a hurry to get away from her and TK.

"Right. See ya." With that, Ken walked off before either DigiDestined could say anything.

* * *

Ken struggled with the chemistry class. He was fighting a losing battle to stay awake. Why didn't Davis learn anything interesting? In a desperate effort to keep himself occupied, he rewrote Davis's book, correcting all of his mistakes. Then he rewrote the person next to him's book. The boy gave him a look like he was insane but Ken didn't care.

Listening to the teacher drone on and on were boring him into a stupor. He dropped his head onto the desk and closed his eyes.

_He was standing with the other Digidestined. Kari was crying, he was trying to comfort her. TK was standing slightly apart, his face grey. Yolei and Iori were clinging to each other._

_Looking over, he saw the Digimon Emperor standing there, holding his whip. The Digimon were huddled in front of him. As he watched, the Emperor cracked his whip. Black rings flew and snapped round the Digimon, enslaving them._

_"No!" he heard himself shout "Veemon, no!" But the Digimon were advancing now, preparing to destroy them. They'd digivolved and now they were going to kill them!_

_"Ken!" he cried "Ken, no! Ken, please don't do this!"_

_The Digimon Emperor just laughed. "Destroy them!" he shouted, his voice cruel and cold. The Digimon lunged._

Ken jerked awake and fell off his stool. The class began to laugh. The teacher fumed.

"Are you all right?" Kari asked.

Ken nodded, pulling himself back onto the seat. Davis's nightmares. He'd just had one of Davis's nightmares. Obviously this body swapping thing went deeper than they'd thought. Ken's mind went to how Davis had perceived him in the dream. Did he really sound like that? So...so inhuman? And his face. He'd looked...different. He'd looked beautiful but at the same time...cold. No warmth. No life. Like a marble sculpture. Ken shuddered and gripped the desk slightly. It had just been one of Davis's dumb dreams. That was all. Nothing to get worked up about.

But he spent the rest of the lesson shivering all the same.

* * *

Ken kept avoiding the DigiDestineds all day, not wanting anything to do with them. Unfortunately, that was impossible to do after school ended. Yolei and Cody showed up and said they were heading to the Digital World, and when Ken tried to bail out of it because he had his own Digital World businesses to take care of, Yolei grabbed his arm and pulled him into the computer room.

Sighing, Ken figured maybe he could learn the DigiDestineds next moves and so be prepared for when they try to face him next time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis had been having a fairly fun day. Knowing he could never pull off a genius impersonation, he had pretended to be sick. Ken's mother had almost smothered him with love and affection, and whenever he was nice to her, she got tears into her eyes and seemed extremely happy.

"Ken, what's gotten into you?" she asked at last. When Davis gave her a clueless look, she continued: "You've never been smiling so much or spending time with me. Has something really good happened recently?"

Davis grimaced. _Nope, nothing good has happened,_ he thought. _Things are worse than ever, but I can't tell her that. Besides, she's a lot nicer than my mum. No-one in my family has ever showed this much affection for me. They always think I'm a little kid that's in the way._

"Nope, I just felt like trying a change of attitude," Davis said with a sweet smile, managing to control himself enough to not grin and scratch the back of his head like he usually would. Mrs Ichijouji seemed satisfied by that answer, and went into the kitchen to start making lunch.

"I wonder if it's a good idea to go the Digital World?" Davis wondered aloud. He looked at the pictures in the living room. He had seen them already, but just couldn't understand how nice and innocent Ken looked in them. In one photo, where the genius was eight, was a seemingly 12-year-old boy who, in Davis' mind, looked just like the Digimon Emperor save for the goggles and clothes. But the face and hair looked just like the Emperor's. Did Ken base his evil alternate identity on that boy? And who was this boy to Ken?

* * *

"All right, guys. Is everyone ready?" Yolei said as the Digimon jumped to their partners arms.

To make sure he wasn't behaving in a strange way, DemiVeemon jumped into Ken's arms although he felt very reluctant to. The genius was surprised, but what troubled him more was that these "toys" he had seen at the soccer match yesterday were Digimon and, as well as Gatomon and Patamon, were real living creatures. They weren't just computer data.

"Davis? Are you all right?" Cody asked, seeing the shock and disbelief on the older boy's face.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Ken said, trying to not sound like he was panicking on the inside. DemiVeemon smiled slyly, knowing Ken must've started to realise his mistake.

After everyone glanced at Ken in slight confusion and worry, they held up their D3s and Ken did the same with Davis'. With a bright flash of light, they all were pulled in.

**To be continued…**

Yeah, I know this is a short episode but whatcha gonna do? Anyway, review to let me know what you think. And if anyone happens to come up with any ideas, ones that DON'T include yaoi or anything really wired, I'm all ears. Sorry to those who like yaoi fics, I don't like them unless there's gender-bending, i.e. someone who would normally be a boy is a girl.

Anyhoo, review!


End file.
